Chrno Crusade III End
by fateXfate
Summary: A Chrno Crusade Story III End


**Chrno Crusade - A Chrno & Rosette Story ...  
**_  
**-** **I do not own Chrno Crusade , all copyrights goes to the original creators , only this fanfiction belongs to me . Please do not steal it ..**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Tsubasa Wa Pleasure Line -_**

Ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo  
Tashika na mirai he "Try!"

Negai ha hitomi no naka kagayaite afureru egao  
Nagare ni tsubasa wo azukete ima ha furikae razuni

Meguri aeta kiseki ha Pleasure Line  
Yakusoku shitayo ne

Ichiban kirei na sora he tobouyo  
Nando taore temo "Try!"  
Kizutsu kinagara tsukamu ashita  
Yasashiiku tsuyoku kataru kimi wo wasurenai itsumo...

Kokoro wo nurashita ame hitoshi zuku hikari ni tokete  
Itami ni furueru tsubasa mo chiisa na ai wo mamoru no

Wasarenai de sekai ha Pleasure Line  
Kesshite kowakunai

Mihatenu sora wo futari de tobouyo  
Te wo hanasanai de "Fly!"  
Samayoi nagara motomeru yume  
Asayake no matsu oka de kimi wo atsuku dakishimete

Omoidaseba hoho ni kaze ha fuite  
Watashitachi no maeni michishirube oite kureru

Mihatenu sora wo futari de tobouyo  
Te wo hanasanai de "Fly!"  
Samayoi nagara motomeru yume  
Asayake no matsu oka de kimi to

Ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo  
Tashika na mirai he to  
Kizutsu kinagara tsukameba ii  
Yasashiiku tsuyoku kataru kimi ha asayake ni "Fly away"

**_  
- Chapter 3 - A Sinner's Luck - Finale !_**

" Father Remington ... Where is Joshua ? " Rosette asked the dashing Priest .

" He is at the Order , but ... he has lost his memory ... unable to , well , remember anything .. I'm sorry , Rosette ! " The Father apologized to Rosette .

Suprisingly , Rosette just heaved a sigh and put on a smile . She did not feel sad , she actually felt happy that her brother was alive . She didn't care what happened to him just that she wanted him to be alive and well . She went back to the very cheerful and crazy mood , torturing everyone she see is in her sight .

" Ahh ... That Rosette can sure be .. a havoc to us ... ! " Chrno sighed and turned back , walking to his room .

" ... CHRNO ! " Rosette shouted to the cute and dashing boy .

" W-w-waaah ! R-r-roset-te ! " The scared Chrno jumped after Rosette shouted his name so loud he almost went deaf .

" What ? You got a problem ? You dare talk back to me ! Don't you even try... or I shall .. use my ... finishing blow ! ULTRA MEGA DRILLING DOUBLE HANDS ! " Rosette told Chrno with a expression that will strike fear in anyones face .

" NOOOOO ! NOT THE NOOGIE ! AAAAARGGHHHH ... ROSETTE STOOOP IIITTT ! NOOOO " The devil screamed with pain and tried to run away .

Then , Rosette stopped it . Chrno was suprised and was brought into a hug by Rosette . He blushed so much that his face was as red as a organic tomatoe . Rosette suddenly then kissed Chrno on the lips and hugged him even tighter .

" R-r-rosette ... W-what if s-s-someone sees us l-l-ike this ? " The blushing Chrno said .

" Don't worry Chrno ... I don't care if anyone sees us ! I don't feel like ... being a nun anymore , I wanna live a free life ! To live with you , that is my most .. desired dream . "  
Rosette said with feelings in her voice . She didn't mind and will always not mind .

Then , they started embracing each other in a kiss again . They could never be apart , not even in 10 years time . They had locked their lips together , sealed their fate , their destiny . They were meant together , and it meant that no one could ever break them up . Even if anyone tried , they will never suceed .

" Our love is stronger then anything else in this world ... no one can tear us apart ! Not even Aion . Not even .. " Rosette did not want to finish her sentence .

" Its OK , Rosette . If you want to be happy and smile , don't frown ... Cry if you must cry , don't keep your feelings bottled up ! Isn't that what you said to Azmaria and yourself ? I'l always be by your side Rosette , no matter what ! Whenever you call me , I'l be there for you ... I promise you Rosette ! " Chrno said .

" Haahaa .. I get it Chrno ... Now that I know that you will always be by my side ... I can live my life with no regrets ! I wonder if its because of you ... I've been so lucky for so long ... It must be because of you , being by my side all the time , supporting me ... " Rosette said , still hugging Chrno .

" I guess this is what they call .. **" A Sinner's Luck " **eh ? But no matter what , please , Rosette ... Don't you ever leave without me , on a mission , or anything ! I - I - I feel so lonely ... whenever I don't see you anywhere ! I feel like crying .. There is no one to plait up my hair , make me laugh until I cry , or even make me feel warmth ! Its all because of you , Rosette , that I persevere so long .. I need you so badly , Rosette ! " Chrno said gently with love .

" Chrno ... I love you . Don't leave me anymore .. " Rosette said , sniffing as tears were coming out .

" Rosette ... I love you too . Remember , ok ? " Chrno said , hugging Rosette .

They embraced in a kiss again , never wanting to part with each other again .

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - End  
Story - End . Alternate Ending ( Just think of it as an alternate ending for Chrno Crusade , I wonder if the staffs or Daisuke Moriyama would like this ending )**

" I Love You , Chrno ... "  
" I Love You Too , Rosette ..."

ccc ccc  
hhh hhh hhh hhh  
rrr rrr rrr  
nnn n nnn  
ooo ooo !!! !!!  
!!! Sayonara Solitia -   
Daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari  
Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta  
Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai

Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no  
Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo  
Sayonara Solitia ashita he

Chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone  
Nanni mo kakusanai te anata ni agetai  
Mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte

Konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to  
Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kieme yume wo miru no  
Sayonara Solitia

Mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to

Daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru  
Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta  


**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Original Chrno Crusade Anime & Manga Copyrights belong to Daisuke Moriyama and the company Kadokawa Publishing / Gonzo Digimation .

Copyright - 2003 Gospel .

Copyright of Fanfiction - 2005 - Fate .  



End file.
